Zeni
ZeniDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 ( , occasionally spelled "Zenni"Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 or "Zenie")Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 is a type of currency in the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball series]] and dub & Peter 1. According to Akira Toriyama, one Zeni is equivalent to one Yen, which is the real-world Japanese currency.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Jaco the Galactic Patrolman contradicts this, however, stating that one Zeni is equivalent to around one and a half . Its name derives from the real life bronze coins from Japan in the 17th century. Overview Zeni is a form of currency that is used across large parts of Earth. In Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Tokunoshin Omori says that he was sent 100 billion Zeni by the Capsule Corporation which is the equivalent of 150 billion Yen in his part of the world. Zeni is often the prize for winning in a World Martial Arts Tournament. In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, there are a few mistakes on the translations of Zeni amounts from Japanese to English: one example is in the episode "A New Friend" at the Taitans game, Yamcha asks for a 20,000 Zeni bonus, however, in the Japanese dub, he asks for Two Million Zeni. Other known currency in the series include the Gammets used on Imecka, but in an episode of Dragon Ball there are wanted posters of Launch, the Tori-Bot, and other characters with a cifrão (similar to the dollar sign, $, but with two vertical lines instead of one) representing the rewards suggesting the Portuguese escudo may also exist in the anime. Video Game Appearances Zeni are featured in many Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (called Z Points in Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball Online. It is also the currency used in the crossover game Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden. In the World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, second place wins 5000 Zeni and first place wins 10000 Zeni. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Zeni can be found on the story mode of the game and winning a tournament in the World Tournament mode in order to buy techniques, items etc. in the game's shop (alternatively, Zeni can also be earned by finishing runner-up after losing in the final). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Zeni is the currency used in Toki Toki City. In the game, there are also items called a Hercule Badges which is a coin-shaped medallion with Mr. Satan's face on them. This badges are quite valuable depending on their rarity and can be exchanged at shops for a certain amount Zeni (the more rare the badge the is the more Zeni it is worth) in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. There are 5 kinds of Hercule Badge (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare, and Legendary). Zeni can also be obtained via making a wish to Shenron. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Zeni is featured as in-game currency that needs to be collected to purchase items, train characters, or awaken characters. They can be collected along maps, or exchanged by selling items or characters. While Zeni is used as currency in most video games, in Dragon Ball Fusions the 5 different Energy types (used to open Barriers within the Timespace Rift) are used instead to purchase clothing and Special Moves. Additionally, Nintendo 3DS Play Coins can be used to purchase Special Moves as well. Trivia * In the French story of , which is written and illustrated by Hub, a similar currency called Zeni is used frequently. Gallery References pt-br:Zeni ca:Zeni es:Zeni it:Zeni Category:Objects